payranlikstylinsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Margo Thompson
1 |Blood Status = Pure-Blood |Gender = Female |Name Pronunciation = |Species = Witch |RPer Box = rped by jaye |Introductory Sentence = Margo Thompson is an ex-professional chaser for the Ballycastle Bats, and currently a Support Auror. |Header Size = 100 |Eye Color = Grey/Green |Hair Color = Blonde |Height = 5'10 |Clothing Style = Casual |Font Size = 90 |Appearance = Her FC is Cara Delevingne. |Ethnicity = European |Languages Spoken = English, Irish |Accent = Irish |Earliest Memory = Her first magical sign |Type of Childhood = Normal |Childhood Fear = Darkness |History = Grace Thompson is a woman that has a great love of travel, a weakness for accents, and a tendency to forget to pack contraception when going on trips. One of her first trips was to Ireland, where she met Margo's father, Brandon. Brandon was your typical Irish guy. He held a love for beer, football, had an Irish accent to die for, and was a wizard. Okay so maybe the wizard part ruined the whole typical bit... Grace had bumped into Brandon on one of the many festivities Ireland held; it was her third day in Ireland. Brandon had immediately fallen for her looks, like previous men had. I mean, it might have been to be expected. Grace had great looks. As Brandon - no - they were both quite drunk, they began to flirt. One thing led to another, and Grace ended up the next morning with a horrible headache in a motel, with a sleeping Brandon next to her. Grace had the decency of waking him up, and after a few apologies, and a few exchanges, she left. A few weeks after they'd slept together, Grace began to experience the symptoms she'd gone through a few times already. Once she went to the doctor, and her suspicions were confirmed, she called Brandon. She was pregnant, though by then, Grace had already left for her next travel destination. In that phone call, she revealed she already had kids, and so Brandon, taking pity on the woman he'd slept with, told her he'd raise the child. Grace agreed. Nine months later, Margo Aoife Thompson was born in Mullingar, Ireland, where she'd been living for the past month. Brandon wanted her to give birth in Ireland, so she didn't have to fly their newborn daughter over. Grace thought Margo was a beautiful name, and so that was her first name. She'd left Brandon to decide his daughter's middle name, which he chose Aoife, for it was a veryIrish name. Not only that, but he thought it suited her, as Aoife meant life, beautiful, and radiant. Then again, what can you expect from dads? They'd agreed that since Grace would barely even see her daughter due to travelling and her kids and whatnot, Margo would have her mom's surname. Growing up, Margo was very close to her father and half-brother, Finnegan Finn. It turned out that Brandon had a son not more than a year older than Margo. To Margo, this came in handy, considering Finn loved her too much to let her get in trouble. She'd use this to her advantage, doing whatever the hell pleased her, and letting Finn take the fall. Most of the time, however, they got caught. Growing up, they were aware of the wizarding world. Brandon didn't know whether they inherited the magic he had, but he hoped so. If they were magical, which Brandon wasn't so sure of, they'd be half-bloods.. He did receive his confirmation when Margo's older half-brother made their fish tank explode. Finn was just eight. Margo, on the other hand, had been so terrified she'd made the nearby windows explode. Brandon was annoyed, but not for long, the excitement being too big. That was when he introduced the two kids to Quidditch and football. Though Finn was better off as beater, Margo's skills were as chaser. By the time they were each eleven, they were excellent flyers and had a great set of skills in quidditch. Probably had to do with the fact that they played 24/7. Since Finn was a year or so older than Margo, he received his letter for Hogwarts. Brandon gave him the chance to stay and let Brandon home-school him (as well as expand his quidditch skills), or attend Hogwarts. Niall chose the latter. A year later, Margo received her letter and was given the same options as her half-brother by her father. Wanting to expand her quidditch skills, she decided to stay. It was a long year of learning spells and training in quidditch, when they had an unexpected visit. It was Margo's mother with all of the children she had at the time. Margo couldn't be happier. Grace answered any and every questions her daughter had with complete honesty, and also introduced her to her half-siblings. Margo grew close to many of them during Grace's visit. Brandon did notice something weird. Most of Margo's half-siblings could do magic. When Brandon brought up the topic, it was then that Grace had revealed she was a witch. While Brandon was kind of upset she never told him, Margo was ecstatic. She was a pure-blood, meaning there was more magic coursing within her than she'd previously thought. That didn't last long. Margo's mom left with her half-siblings half a month later, with the promise that they'd be back soon. Six years passed and Margo had finally finished what would have been her last year in Hogwarts. By this time, Margo's quidditch skills were far better than she could have ever hoped. Her mother and half-siblings, who came to visit whenever they could (which was often), were very proud of her - especially when a spot as chaser for the Ballycastle Bats was offered to her. The very position that once belonged to her dad. She obviously accepted, playing for them up until 2026, when her girlfriend - Keeva Carroll - died post giving birth to the result of an infidelity. After that, Margo, who'd been residing in Great Britain after the World Cup, disappeared without a trace. It wasn't until about a year after that she returned. She stayed unemployed for a while, before taking a job as support auror. She adopted the daughter Keeva gave birth to, and had a life that was as good as it could be. However, that didn't last long. One day, she dropped Kyra off at the orphanage, saying she had errands to run. Nobody saw her again. It wasn't until about almost a year later that she was seen again, in a hospital in Caerphilly, Wales. She'd been found by the police in some abandoned warehouse, unconscious. When she awoke, she had no memories of her entire life. Nobody knew her, bar some witches that worked in the muggle hospitals, and had recognized her as the famous quidditch players. Whenever they were in shifts, the two nurses came to her, trying to feed her the information they knew and could, without sending Margo into shock. By the time the blonde was released, she knew enough about herself to part to her hometown, to be back with Brandon. She, however, didn't know who the woman or girl she remembered were, and she didn't want to ask her father. She felt it to be unnecessary. What if she never even knew them, and it was just a product of her imagination? Brandon didn't say anything about it, either, instead telling her about her home life, and how she was one of the best chasers the Ballycastle Bats ever saw. He worked on her skills, honed them and perfected them again. It didn't take much - Margo was already a natural at quidditch, anyways. When she felt ready, which wasn't much time later, she joined the t/n, and played as a chaser, until she got word the n/t were scouting for new talent after one of their chasers got a nasty head injury. Margo set off, trying out for the position as one of their three chasers, and got it. She played for them in the World Cup, and has made it to the semifinals. And they will win. |Gif 2 = |Gif 2 Size = 450px |Personality and Traits = |Best Qualities = |Worst Qualities = |Most Influenced By = Keeva Carroll Brandon Gallagher |Talk Bubble Code = |Skills and Magical Abilities = Quidditch Quidditch is something Margo has excelled at ever since she was a child; she's a natural at it, and it shows whenever she plays, even after her kidnapping. While she can play any position, it's quite obvious her strength lies in chasing. |Possessions = |Gallery = |Trivia = |Handedness = Left |Favorite Drink = Beer (any, really) |Wand = |Patronus = Genet |Favorite Sweet = |Boggart = Losing her memories all over again |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = Homosexual; Homoromantic |Relationship Status = Single |Amortentia Scents = |Favorite Song = |Gif 3 = QteMargo.gif |Gif 3 Size = 450px }}